Loss of Sight
by silverayven
Summary: While attacked by a villager Naruto lost the use of his eyes. Not wanting to be left unprotected Naruto makes a deal with the Kyuubi and becomes a half-demon. Will include Kyuubi as a seeing-eye-fox! Kyuubi!Naruto Hanyou!Naruto Adopted by Vampgal26
1. Prologue: Loss of Sight

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfiction ever and I do not know how it will work out. I am hoping that I will update it once every one to three weeks. If you have any helpful comments please feel free to send me them but please no being rude as I am new to this. Anyways as for the pairings I am nor really sure about them. I don't even know if I will be able to write them! ^ ^ If you have any ideas for them you can send me them but I make no promises!

Prologue: Loss of Sight

Naruto ran down the busy streets of Konoha. His ex-blonde hair was now rust colored from the layers of blood that covered it after his beatings. It was matted together in clumps and hung down over his face just reaching his shoulders. His old orange jumpsuit had seen better days; it was covered with dirt, grime, and blood. His blue eyes were dull and there was a noticeable limp in the boys left leg which made him stumble every few minutes and land on the hard ground. As the he was nearing the alleyway that lead to his house he stumbled again, but this time he did not land on the ground.

"What are you doing brat?" yelled a man who was clearly not amused with being covered with whatever gunk was on the boy.

Naruto bowed his head, letting his hair cover his face, hoping that the man would not see the whisker marks that were clearly displayed on his cheeks. He mumbled out a quick apology before backing away, trying not to anger the man any further. But that was where he made his mistake. In his haste to get away he tripped over a small rock lying on the street, falling to the ground, and revealing his scars for the world to see.

Naruto didn't know why all the villagers seemed to hate him, but it seemed to have something to do with the six markings marring his face. Naruto winced and closed his eyes, knowing what was to come.

"The demon!" the man exclaimed angrily and a bit surprised that he didn't recognise the devil spawn earlier. "You killed my only son, what do you have to say for yourself?" The man grew angrier as the brat only lay on the ground and whimpered. He pulled out a kunai that he had kept from his ninja days before the death of his son. He held the boy down with one hand grinning evilly before plunging the kunai into Naruto's eye.

The last thing the boy saw before he lost his second eye was the man grinning smugly. "That should keep you from killing anyone else" he spat as he walked away. Seconds later Naruto sunk into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: A Deal

**A/N:** And the first chapter is up! I do not and never will own Naruto... :(

Thoughts: "_Hello"_

Demon Speech: **"Hello"**

Normal Speech: "Hello"

Chapter 1: A Deal

Naruto woke up to a strange growling noise. Furrowing his brows he opened his eyes and cautiously studied his surroundings. "_Great, just great." _Sometime during the night his tormentors must have thought it would be funny to lock him up in the sewers. He had woken up in many strange places before, mainly garbage cans and dumpsters but this was by far the worst. The walls were covered with pipes and the air smelled of mold and dead animals.

Cautiously as to not step on anything, Naruto walked down the long corridor that was in front of him. The walls suddenly opened up leading him to a huge room. It was bigger than anything he had ever seen before! Even bigger than the Hokage Monument! Looking around the room he noticed a huge cage in the corner so he walked over to it.

"**So, you finally came boy." **boomed a loud voice. Startled the seven year old took a step back but not before a long red tail came out and grabbed him. The tail lifted him off the ground until he came eye to eye with a huge, red, nine-tailed fox.

"Kyuubi" he gasped. He couldn't help himself. In front of him stood the most terrifying being to ever exist! (Besides paperwork of course)

"**Well you do have a brain after all, but not much of one I am ashamed to say." **The fox said, giving Naruto a terrifying glare. **"You are pitiful! To think that you let mere humans walk over you like an insect"**

The killer intent that the Kyuubi let out was enough to make the child faint, but he struggled to remain conscious. Who knew what the Kyuubi would do to him if he fell asleep.

"**Impressive."** The Kyuubi muttered under his breath, **"It appears you have some talent after all. Not many could stay awake after that. It's a pity that the way you are now you have no chance of survival."**

"What do you mean?" Naruto exclaimed loudly. He may not have had a very good life but that certainly did not mean that he was ready to roll over and die any time soon. After all he was only seven and he was going to be the Hokage some day!

Kyuubi chuckled, **"What I mean is that you let that damned human stab your eyes out. Not even my **_**amazing **_**healing powers could save them."**

Naruto noted the emphasis that was placed on the word amazing. It seemed that even gigantic balls of fuzz could be cocky. He laughed to himself until the Kyuubi's words fully sunk in. "What do you mean my eyes are gone?"

"**Silence brat! I will not allow a puny creature like you to yell at me again!" **he growled** "You know what I mean. You are just too stupid to accept it."**

Naruto thought about Kyuubi's words before replying, "If my eyes are gone than tell me; Why can I see you?"

"**Idiot child! We are in your mind! Of course you can see me! From now on I will be the only thing you **_**can**_** see!"**

Sensing that it was not smart to anger the Kyuubi Naruto decided to think about what was said before asking another question. "_If my eyes are gone that means I will be easy pickings for the villagers. This time I might actually die!"_ Naruto was worried and for good reason. He had never lived a day without at least a small smack on the head

"So then Kyuubi, what can I do to make sure that I will not die within twenty minutes of waking up?"

"**I'm glad you asked" **Kyuubi said as his grin stretched to amazing proportions showing off his huge razor sharp teeth. **"There is only one way to make sure that you do not die, which is to raise your other senses, but while you are a human it is impossible to make them strong enough for you to be able to protect yourself."**

"So what can I do?" Naruto shouted at Kyuubi in frustration before realizing what he had done. He blanched and waited for the Kyuubi to shout at him.

"**I was just getting to that" **Kyuubi said in a surprisingly clam voice unlike before. Somehow this just made the Kyuubi all the more terrifying. **"To survive you must become more than human which means fusing together with me to become a half-demon."**

Naruto considered the offer. If what the Kyuubi was saying was true than Naruto had no choice but to accept the offer, although he was scared that the Kyuubi would take him over when they fused so he sated his opinion.

"**Listen up brat. When the Fourth sealed you into me he made it specifically so that I would never be able to take control of your body. Yes I may be able to influence your emotions if you are very angry but that is the extent of my power over you." **The Kyuubi looked quite angry that a mortal was able to do something like that to him.

Naruto considered all this. Even if the Kyuubi took him over he felt that it would be better than dying. He thought everything over one more time to be sure that he was making the right decision. Sighing, he said the one sentence that would forever change his life.

"I accept your offer Kyuubi."


	3. Chapter 2: The Change

**A/N:** IMPORTANT INFO FOR THE STORY!!!!!

Ok, some people might not understand why Naruto will NOT be getting his eyes back. My idea for this is that every part of the body has a soul part (Like how the Hokage pulled out Orochimaru's soul hands) and if a part of the body is too injured the soul part disappears. Since Naruto's "soul eyes" disappeared he can not grow them back as a half demon. ^.^

**haryPeru- **Thanks for the review! A harem? Hmm... I don't know if I would be able to write that but if more people want it i might give it a try. Also, as this is my first fic I am probably not going to be doing much (if any) lemons.

This chapter is for all the amazing people who have already added this story to their alerts and favorites! Thanks a lot you guys!

**I don't own Naurto!**

Chapter 2: The Change

As soon as Naruto uttered his acceptance of the deal he woke up. Thinking back to before the villager stabbed out his eyes he remembered that he was only a few feet away from his apartment, if you could call it that. The whole place was run down and there was rude graffiti all over the walls, not that it would bother him anymore.

Getting to his feet Naruto quickly smelled the air. Even though his human senses were weak they were strong enough to find his house as it was filled with old ramen cups covered with mold. Quickly stepping through the door (there was a human sized hole in it from the time an angry villager threw him through it) he made his way into the kitchen.

That was when the pain hit him. It was unlike anything the villagers had ever done to him. It was unbearable so he shoved his fist into his moth to stop himself from screaming. He started panicking as he felt the skin on his face beginning to peal off. It was just like pealing an apple but it didn't stop there. Soon his bones, skin and muscle were all gone and all that was left was his soul and some chakra.

Suddenly the pain was all gone and he was left with a strange bodyless sensation. Closing his eyes he tried to relax but it was of no use since the pain came back three fold as his new body surrounded him. Finally after what had felt like years, but was probably just minutes, the pain stopped and he was left with a powerful sensation. His whole body tingled as he felt power run through him.

Suddenly everything was painful again. Not as painful as the transformation but still quite irritating. The usually quiet noises were now amplified to make it sound as if someone was screaming in his ears. The scent of the old ramen barraged his nose forcing him to plug it with his now clawed fingers, and he could practically taste the mold in the air. Deciding that his apartment might not be the best place to stay Naruto ran outside.

As he stood outside he realised his mistake. All the things from before became much worse. Quickly he made his way back inside the apartment and locked himself inside the kitchen before reaching out in his mind for Kyuubi. As he entered the familiar sewers he realised that it was much better than being in Konoha, yes it still smelled like crap but at least it did not have the sharp tang of chemicals laced through it.

He walked over to the cage looking for the Kyuubi and was surprised when he found a man. He looked to be about twenty-five and had long blood red hair that fell to his upper back. His crimson cat-slit eyes gleamed with mischief and his canine teeth hung slightly over his bottom lip like a vampire. If Naruto had seen him in Konoha he would have just passed the man for a stranger than normal ninja, but seeing him in the Kyuubi's cage he came to a conclusion.

"Kyuubi!" he exclaimed

"**Yes brat"** the Kyuubi said in a silky voice, almost the opposite of when he was in his fox form. **"Did you **_**really**_** think that the great **_**Kyuubi**_** would go around as a giant fox all the time?"** from the tone he used Naruto could tell that he didn't really want an answer so he stayed quiet.

"**Now let's talk about where you are going to live from now on"** the Kyuubi said in a slightly less irritated voice.

"What do you mean where am I going to live? I'm going to stay in my apartment like always" Naruto protested angrily. Kyuubi couldn't control him. He would live where he wanted to and nobody, not even the great ball of fuzz could… Suddenly a great amount of killer intent flooded the room making Naruto feel faint.

"**Great ball of fuzz, huh?" **said Kyuubi sounding quite irritated. After all what kind of a demon would he be if he didn't get angry after someone called him a _ball of fuzz!_

"Umm…Oops! Did I say that out loud" Suddenly Naruto thought that it might be a good idea to listen to what the Kyuubi was saying. Kyuubi was much more dangerous than any of the villagers or even ninja in the village.

Some hours later Naruto found himself walking through the village gates wearing a large cloak that covered his entire body. The fox had told him to grab all of his possessions, which wasn't much, and get the hell out of the damned village. Scared that someone would recognise him Naruto pulled his hood lower down on his face before continuing his walk out of the village.

The forest surrounding Konoha was not a very nice place to live in. Yes the food was plentiful but there were many dangers especially for a little blind seven year old boy. There were many wild animals that could attack him while he was sleeping and he would never know that he had died. Though Kyuubi would never let that happen.

"_Hey Kyuubi are you there?" _the Kyuubi had explained to Naruto earlier that he did not have to travel into his mind to communicate with him now that they were merged together. All Naruto had to do was think to Kyuubi and the Kyuubi would hear him. It was rather helpful because he was not leaving his body unprotected every time he had to ask a question, which was quite a lot seeing Naruto did not have any parents to teach him things.

"**What do you want kid?"** Kyuubi had taken to using a les offensive way of calling Naruto after the merge but he still wouldn't call him by his true name which made Naruto quite irritated sometimes.

"_Well I am just wondering how I am going to survive in the forest while being unable to see and untrained with using my other senses."_ The fox grumbled for a few seconds before answering Naruto's question.

"**I am going to teach you a way to transform into a fox. This way the animals will feel less intimidated by you and therefore will not attack you as much as if you were in your human form."**

"_What are you waiting for then?" _he was ecstatic. After all those years he was going to learn a cool technique like all the ninjas in his village. Soon he would become powerful and people would finally notice him. Then Naruto would take over as the Hokage and be the best leader that the village had ever seen!

"**Would you stop fantasizing and get to work _brat_?"**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Life

**A/N:** Yay a new chapter! My next updates might take a little longer to write because I have school work!

I don't own Naruto! :(

Chapter 3: A New Life

A little red fox ran through the forest. Its strong muscles propelled it faster than your average fox. If you looked at its legs carefully you would notice that there was a weight on each of them. The fox stopped in the middle of a large clearing filled with flowers to rest. Its white tipped tail swished the dirt as it lifted one dainty white paw to rub its ear. This fox was Naruto.

He had been living in the forest for several months and his birthday was coming up. The Kyuubi, or Kyuu as he had taken to calling the fox to annoy him, had been harsh with his training but the results were good and that was all that mattered. Getting to his feet Naruto decided that now was the time to search for his supper. If he tried to after his training he would be unable to outrun a turtle!

Naruto jogged along until he caught the scent of a rabbit that had passed by not long ago. Silently he followed the trail, careful to not step on any branches and alert his meal. Finally he heard the quiet hops of his prey. He listened for some minutes before pinpointing the rabbit's position and then he pounced. The rabbit didn't even have a chance to escape as he delivered a quick nip to the back of its neck. He picked the animal up in his mouth and followed his scent back to his camp.

As he reached his camp he transformed back into a human, he wore clothing made out of the skins of animals that he had managed to kill. With the help of Kyuubi he had made them more clothe-like than before but they were still a far cry from being normal. Naruto supposed that after more practice they would become better, but for now it didn't really matter because he couldn't see them unless he was in his mind.

Three Years Later:

An eleven year old Naruto ran through the forest at a reasonable pace. He no longer needed to change into a fox for safety as most of the animals knew tat he was dangerous and the ones that didn't he could beat easily. Naruto wore the same clothing made of skins yet it was crafted much better than before. On his face was a plain wooden mask that had no eye holes in it, not like he needed them anyways, on his sides sat two bone daggers and he had his long red hair tied up.

Today Naruto was making his way to the Hokage tower to see if he could join the ninja academy even though it would mean he would only have one year to learn everything. Sneaking through the gates while the guards weren't watching he quickly made his way through the village. As he walked he smelled the air, taking in all the different sents.

"_Man Kyuu this place hasn't changed at all in almost four years!"_

"**Would you please shut up? I was trying to sleep here! And thats because you can only smell it!" **The Kyuubi said in an angry voice. Even great demon rulers needed their beauty sleep after all!

"_Fine, fine." _Naruto said loosing his enthusiasm at Kyuubi's lack of interest. He finally found the Hokage tower and entered, walking right past someone he supposed to be the secretary when she tried to stop him. The first thing Naruto thought when he entered the Hokage's office was that the old man was powerful, not nearly as powerful as the Kyuubi, but he could still kick the asses of most of the ninja in the village and that was saying something.

"Excuse me, but could you explain what you are doing here?" The Hokage said in a polite voice that had a slightly dangerous undertone. Naruto was glad that he wasn't going to be fighting with that man. He truly believed that the man could be as terrifying as the Kyuubi if he so wished.

"Umm…" said Naruto while scuffing his foot on the ground. "I was hoping that I would be able to join the ninja academy!"

The Hokage raised his brow at that statement. A kid dressed in at least five different types of animal skins and a wooden mask barges into his office and asks him if he could join the academy. He truly had no idea what to think. "So what makes you think that you should be allowed into the academy if you do not belong to this village?"

"Well actually, I do belong to this village" said Naruto in a happy tone while closing his eyes and pulling off his mask. "The future Hokage has returned!" To say that the Hokage was shocked would be a very large understatement. He was so surprised that he was having trouble talking. To think that after four years the boy that was the Kyuubi Container and the son of the fourth Hokage would return!

The Hokage thought hard before making a decision. "I will make sure that you can join the Academy in three days, but before I do this I would like to ask why you are wearing that mask."

"To hide my face" was all that Naruto would say. After several minutes of thinking the Hokage decided to have a ninja show Naruto around the village and to help him purchase some new clothing.

Several minutes later Naruto found himself being dragged all over the city by a kunoichi named Kurenai. Every store they went into Naruto let her pick out his clothes as he couldn't see them. Soon he found himself in a fishnet top underneath a muscle shirt, a pair of baggy pants that were taped at the bottom, a pair of toeless sandals and fingerless gloves. Attached to the side of his pants was a small kunai case and in his hair was a new hair tie. The last item he had gotten was a smooth mask like his own that had no eye holes.

By the time the horrors of shopping were over Naruto was tired so he said good bye to the kunoichi and headed back to the Hokage tower to find out where he was going to be living seeing that his apartment was probably burnt down by now. When he arrived the secretary let him in without an argument so he concluded that the Hokage had told her that he was coming.

The Hokage had spent the time that Naruto went shopping convincing the council that Naruto had returned and that he would be joining the ninja academy as soon as they found out what level of skill he was at. As said boy entered the room he noticed that the clothes really made the boy look different.

His clothes were all black except for the smooth bone white mask that covered his whole face. The Hokage wondered why the boy had wanted to hide his face because all he had seen when Naruto removed his mask was the whisker marks on his cheeks. Putting that aside the Hokage turned to Naruto.

"Ah! I see you have returned with your new clothes." He said in a happy grandfatherly voice. "While you were gone I found you a place that you can live in" After he had finished giving Naruto an address on a piece of paper, a key, and the instructions to his new home he brought up the next problem. "Since you have been gone for so long I have no idea of what your skills are so you will be having a test tomorrow to see what class you will be in."

"Thanks Hokage-sama!" Naruto called out before running out of the room, eager to get to his new home. Naruto knew that he would not be able to follow the Hokage's directions, so he would have to ask one of Konoha's citizens for help. Once he found someone's scent he walked up to them.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where this is?" he asked politely while handing the man the paper.

"Yeah, I know where that is!" he paused for a minute, "It's on my way so I can take you there!" Naruto accepted the man's kind offer and followed him to his new home. When he finally got inside he sniffed around for any dangers but he didn't find any. All he found was that the house was covered in a fine layer of dust and would have to be washed. Naruto sighed, for any normal person cleaning a house would not be that difficult, but for him it was like battling two s-class nins at once, very, very hard.

Naruto walked around the house getting a feel for his surroundings. He was pleasantly surprised when he found that the last person who had lived there had left most of their things. Now all he would have to do was buy a sleeping mat, but for tonight he would have to make do with the floor. It was not that bad actually, seeing that Naruto had slept on the ground and in trees for years.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 4: Becoming a Ninja

**A/N: **So I wasn't planning to update for a while but my friend decided that she loves my story and forced me to post it! Anyway, this is not going to be one of those "Kyuubi is actually super nice and only attacked the village because someone killed his children" fics, neither is it going to be a naruhina or narusaku. There are just way too many of those already! =)

Also, before you all tell me that "chan" is used for girls, not huge evil fox demons, let me explain. Naruto is just saying that to make Kyuubi angry. I am **not** that stupid!

**I would be really grateful for reviews because I want to know how I am doing, so if you have the time please send me one!!!!**

_"Thoughts"  
_"Speech"  
**"Demon Speech"**

Chapter 4: Becoming a Ninja

As Naruto began to wake up he tensed. He could hear the movements of many people and he automatically took up a fighting stance, ready to protect himself. It took him a few seconds before he remembered what had happened yesterday. Sighing he stood up and stretched, careful to not think too loud as Kyuu didn't take kindly to being woken up. Not that he minded waking Naruto up at ungodly hours. Sometimes life was no fair!

Naruto walked over to the pile of clothes that had been bought for him yesterday. Carefully choosing one of each thing he was already wearing he stepped into the bathroom to take a shower. Bathing in hot water felt strange to Naruto after all the time he had spent swimming in lakes to get rid of dirt so he made sure to turn the hot water off and reminded himself to do that the next time as well.

After showering he began some light stretches before breakfast to be prepared for what the day was to bring. He had a feeling that he would have one strange day after having next to no human contact for quite some time. Sure he would meet the occasional traveler and stop to have a chat, but mostly he kept away from people and they kept away from him.

Finally he finished his preparations and he sat down to meditate and possibly have a chat with the fox. He soon found himself in the room in his mind. It had changed over the years finally becoming a large space of land covered with rocks and mountains. He slowly made his way over to the large volcano where Kyuubi lived.

Seeing Kyuu was larger than the Hokage Monument while in his fox form the volcano was at least twice, if not three times that size. Kyuu being a fire kitsune could not be harmed by fire or heat and therefore lived inside the volcano where the magma was. Naruto the prankster he was had always thought it would be funny to make the volcano erupt while Kyuubi was sleeping, but he did not want to face his wrath so he stopped himself. Suddenly Kyuubi stepped out of the volcano in his human form.

"Kyuu-chan!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs making the humanoid fox's ears twitch in anger. Apparently the fox wasn't in a good mood.

"**Kid, if you don't shut up I will make you do one thousand push-ups while holding a boulder on your back and not using chakra!!!!!" **he roared. Naruto cowered in fear of the harsh punishment, but he was not too scared to ask the Kyuubi a question that he would most likely take offence to.

"Hey Kyuu-chan, what happened to make you such a ray of sunshine this fine morning?" The glare the Kyuubi gave him could make even the strongest men burst into tears.

"**THE REASON I AM SO ANGRY **_**BRAT **_**IS BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE HELPING THE SAME PUNY INSECTS THAT HAD TRIED TO KILL YOU SO MANY TIMES BEFORE!"**the Kyuubi was yelling so loudly that Naruto believed that the people in Konoha would be able to hear him. Deciding that this wasn't a good time to argue about how the citizens of Konoha deserved another chance he quickly left his mind before the Kyuubi could start yelling again. _"Kyuubi really needs to-"_a loud rumbling noise in his head alerted him that Kyuubi could hear him so he stopped his thoughts before he could get into more trouble with the fox.

It was lucky that he had left his mind as a few seconds later a knock on the door sounded that he surely would not have been able to hear over the Kyuubi's hissy fit.

Naruto quickly walked over to the door and opened it with only a  
little trouble. Outside stood someone, probably a man Naruto thought because of their scent.

"What can I help you with," Naruto said in a polite voice, unlike the voice he used with Kyuubi.

"I am Kakashi Hatake" the man started off, he sounded slightly snobbish to Naruto. "And I have been sent to test your skills as a ninja"

"Well then you probably already know that I am Naruto Uzumaki right?" Naruto said gaining what he supposed was a nod from the man. "So, where are we going?" he said in a cheerful voice that he always used in the village. He couldn't have them figuring out that it was mostly a mask now could he?

"We will be going to one of the unused training grounds" Kakashi said before walking away. Naruto took that as a cue to follow him so he did just that while reaching his chakra out to look for objects that he might trip on.

When they had arrived at the training grounds Kakashi began explaining what he had to do. It was quite simple really. All he had to do was hit ten targets and have a light spar with Kakashi. Scratch that, it would have been simple, but Naruto was blind. For him it would be at least five times harder!

Quickly so the other man could not see him he pulled out a small bit of his chakra. Using the strands like feelers he stretched them out until he finally found ten circular objects. Now that he knew where they were he would have no problem hitting them seeing that Kyuubi had wanted him to know how to use the ninja weapons even if he disliked the thought of Naruto returning to the village.

When Naruto finally threw the kunai they landed in the dead center if the targets or at least what he hoped was the dead center, with Kyuubi's training you always had to be perfect.

"Alright! Since you don't seem to have any problems with throwing kunai, let's move on to the next part." the man said in an as emotionless voice as before. Quickly Naruto fell into the fighting stance that Kyuu had taught him.

Seeing that Naruto was not moving Kakashi started the fight. First he threw a light punch, or rather what he considered to be a light punch, at Naruto. Naruto dodged hearing the air being moved by the man's fist.

By the end of the fight Naruto was sweating buckets while he could not even smell the faintest hint of perspiration from the other man. Although he was rather disappointed with that he was quite happy to hear that he would be put into the class that was the same age as him and not some little babies pretending to be ninja.

Naruto was told the time when the academy began in the morning and was sent home. Glad to get a chance to rest before his life as a ninja began Naruto wearily dragged himself home, following the scent path that he had left earlier.

Kakashi had been pleasantly surprised with the redhead mask wearing kid. He had been able to hit all the throwing targets dead on and had faired quite well during their little spar. If the kid could get the theory down he would have no problem with the academy. Though he wondered how the kid could see through his mask. Perhaps it was some sort of genjutsu? No, he would have sensed that. As he walked towards the Hokage tower to report he thought that the brat was quite a mystery.


	6. Chapter 5: The Team

"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Demon Speech"**

Chapter 5: The Team

Naruto was glad that he had Kyuubi in him, for once, because without his ability to tell the time Naruto would never be able to tell the time without alerting people to his blindness. The reason that he didn't want people to know wasn't because he was embarrassed or anything, truthfully it was because he was still weary of the people of the village and didn't want to tell them any of his weaknesses.

Naruto got out of bed and got a shower like the day before; he stretched, did a warm-up and ate too. He hadn't talked to Kyuubi all the day before and all night because he was scarred of the Fiery Fuzz ball of Fury. Actually, the only contact he had had with the fox was to be woken up. Sighing he resigned himself to his fate before going into his mind to pay _dear Kyuu-chan_ a visit.

When Naruto got there he almost left immediately. It seemed that even after all the time alone the Kyuubi had still not calmed down. There was lava pouring from the volcano scorching all the grass and making the whole place smell bad. Naruto decided to stop the fox before he destroyed his mind.

"Oh Kyuu-chan, where are you!" it seemed that those had not been the right words to say because the second that they left his mouth a giant flaming fox jumped out of the volcano and ran towards him, looking quite mad. For once Naruto wished that he had never let the Kyuubi out of his cage as he looked into the glowing crimson eyes.

"**I've had enough of this brat!" **Kyuubi roared murderously **"You're not a human anymore and you shouldn't care about humans! They are pathetically weak and deserve to be killed just like the bugs they are!" **As Kyuubi continued his rant Naruto zoned out, thinking of his past. There had never been anyone who had really cared for him. His parents had died on him, his friends had left him and the adults beat him. Truly, if he did not believe that the people would eventually accept him he would have never returned!

The closest thing to a father figure that Naruto had ever had was the Kyuubi! That was sad because the Kyuubi was a giant fox demon that had attacked his village, probably killed his parents, and condemned him to years of torture! If Naruto had been a smiling idiot like his mask was it would have been a miracle! He shook himself out of his thoughts as he realized that he still had to talk to the Kyuubi. _"Damn!" _When Naruto finally came out of his thoughts he found himself face to face with Kyuubi in his human form.

"**Thought you would be funny and ignore me, huh?" **Naruto felt dread fill him. If not for the fact that Kyuubi couldn't kill him he would have been dead a long time before coming out of his thoughts, hell, he would have been dead years ago!

"Umm…he, he, he." Naruto laughed nervously. "Got to go!" Naruto rushed to leave his mind before Kyuubi could torture him. When he got back Kyuubi would be even more pissed than before.

When Naruto found himself back in the apartment he decided that it couldn't hurt to be early on his first day to the academy when the other kids had been going for years. Suddenly he realised that he had no clue where he was supposed to be going. He grabbed his mask and rushed out the door. Walking through Konoha's streets he realised that he didn't know where many places were. Just the Hokage tower, the training ground he had gone to with Kakashi and his house. The memories he had were very foggy as he had only been seven but he supposed that it would work.

Thinking back as far as he could he found a vague direction and headed there. Hopefully he could find someone to point him in the right direction. After a couple minutes of walking and almost smacking into a tree he heard several voices that sounded around his age and walked towards them.

"Shut-up Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is mine!"

"Yea right forehead!" he heard two annoyingly loud and high pitched voices screaming. Whoever this "Sasuke-kun" was he felt for him. To be around those two all the time would drive anyone crazy.

"Troublesome." He heard someone mutter under their breath in a lazy voice. Deciding that he and the other silent person who had yet to talk would be better to get directions from than the screeching duo he headed over to them and not the fan-girls a few steps away.

"Hey do you know where the ninja Academy is?" he yelled at the top of his lungs even though they were only steps away. He didn't really know how to communicate with others his age, the chance to learn had been ripped away from him by the adults of the village but he was hoping to get a fresh start.

"Troublesome…we are heading there now so you can follow us if you want…" said the boy with the lazy voice.

"Shikamaru! Don't be so rude!" this time it was the girl that had been called Ino was talking. "Hello! I'm Ino and this is Sakura." She paused so Naruto supposed he should look in the direction of the other girl, Sakura was it? "That's Shikamaru, and this is Sasuke-kun!" the last name she squealed out excitedly. If this was how all the ninjas in training were Naruto would not be happy.

"Nice to meet you!" he said in a happy voice while trying very hard to hide his disgust for the two girls as they walked.

"So why are you wearing that mask anyway?" Sakura asked in a high pitched voice as Naruto inwardly wondered what the males in her family sounded like.

"It helps me look more mysterious, don't you think?" he practically yelled. This new act would take a while to get used to. Thankfully they decided not to ask Naruto about his mask anymore so he spent the rest of the walk idly chatting to them while putting on a happy-go-lucky mask that he didn't plan to take off anytime soon.

**VVV DON'T STOP READING NOW!!! THERE'S MORE BELLOW!!! VVV**

(Sorry people but I really don't want to write about the Academy! I find it quite boring! =_= I would rather go right into the teams and the wave mission! Please don't kill me!!!! ^_^; )

Approximately one year later Naruto found himself sitting in a room with a group of people he considered pathetic babies. Maybe Kyuubi was rubbing off on him. They had finished their little fight a long time ago but not before they spent a long time talking. Kyuubi had agreed to stop telling Naruto to kill the village people every second and Naruto had agreed to be more respectful to the fuzz ball (by not calling him Kyuu-chan).

Anyway, Naruto like all the others who had passed the genin exam was waiting for his team to be called out so he could begin going on missions. Any mission would be better that sitting in a classroom all day! He would find out soon how wrong he was…

Iruka, his sensei was calling the teams. As long as he wasn't on a ream with screechy and emo he would be fine! "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki" Right then Naruto thought he had landed in his own personal hell! _"Nothing can be worse than this!" _"And Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as your jounin sensei!" _"Damnit" _Naruto swore he could hear Kyuubi laughing in his head. _"Well it could be worse; at least I will have a good sensei!"_

Three hours later Naruto found himself taking back his words. Life was a Bitch! For three hours he had to listen to Emo's brooding and Screechy agreeing with every word that came out of his mouth. Finally after what had seemed to be an eternity Naruto heard light footsteps at the door. It opened and someone said, "Meet me on the roof in five minutes!" and disappeared.

"**See kid, I told you humans were annoying!"**

"_Oh shut-it Kyuubi!"_

_..._

**A/N: **Alright! That's one more chapter to add to the pile! Hopefully I can get the next chapter done soon, but not today... I'm feeling quite lazy... ^_^; **!!!REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Mission

**A/N: **Sorry for the crappy fight scene! They are hard to write from the perspective of a blind person! ^_^; For now I am going to make this follow the plot of the anime with several changes. YES!!! FINALLY OVER 10,000 WORDS!!!

"Speech"  
_"Thoughts"  
_**"Demon Speech"  
**_Jutsu_

Chapter 6: The Mission

Naruto had been with his team for quite some time now and he was surprised that nobody had noticed anything wrong with him, not that they would care. Before Naruto had left Konoha that fact had been drilled into his head thousands of times. He could always hear their whispers in his head. _Nobody cares about you so why don't you do us all some good and die… _It wasn't even his fault for fucks sake! Did they think that he had asked for the Kyuubi to be put in him?

Naruto stumbled on a rock. He had not been controlling his chakra properly. That had often happened when he was thinking about his past too much, so instead he locked it all up inside and took on a mask. Nobody could ever find out how much that they had hurt him. Not now after he had finally began to heal.

Reaching his destination Naruto waited for his team mates to arrive. Sakura and Sasuke had started to come to the meeting place three hours late just because their sensei was never there on time. That just gave Naruto another way to think of them as babies. Being punctual was something important for a ninja. What would happen if you didn't get to your job on time and everyone was killed?

By the time the others had arrived Naruto had gone over all the hand signs he knew at least twenty times. This was something important for Naruto to do as he was not able to see the signs so he had to know the names and positions off by heart.

Sniffing the air Naruto could tell that Sakura was following behind Sasuke like a lost puppy begging for a pat, and Kakashi? He was following behind rather slowly, probably reading another one of his porn novels. Those books made Naruto furious because they were written by a ninja who sat around staring at naked females rather than helping out his village. He had found that out a month ago and it still made him furious.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Sakura screamed when Kakashi had arrived, completely forgetting that she herself had been hours late as well!

"Yes well, I saw a bunny crossing the street so I helped it cross and by the time I had finished I rushed to get here as soon as possible." Sakura and Sasuke had sweat drops and Naruto bashed his head on a nearby tree that he found with his chakra. He had no clue why Kakashi still used excuses. Why couldn't he just fess-up and say that he came late because he felt like it! "Well anyway, I have seen your progress and decided that you have grown enough to try out a C-rank mission." Kakashi said in a lazy voice before pulling out his book and walking away.

The three others followed him excitedly. Sasuke because he wanted to test out how _powerful _he had gotten, Sakura because she might get the chance to see Sasuke in action, and Naruto because he just wanted to leave the damn village for a few days! As they reached the tower and were given their missions they were introduced to Tazuna, the bridge builder that they would be escorting to the Wave. He smelled strongly of beer and Naruto turned up his nose.

"You mean these brats are the ones who are going to be protecting me? Are you sure they won't collapse along the way?" Tazuna said in a snotty voice. Naruto wasn't really affected by his words but he knew his mask would be so he started yelling and flailed his arms wildly as his Sensei held him back.

They were sent back to pack before leaving. Naruto found himself at his apartment wondering what to take. Clothes yes, but not too many as that would weigh him down and he couldn't afford any more weaknesses. He would have to pack food as well. Stuffing things haphazardly into his pack he grabbed a few lightweight items to put in to make his pack look larger. He couldn't go loosing his mask just because he was going on his first mission even if it was just protecting an old man from bandits.

As he neared the gates of Konoha he got a smack on the head form Sakura for packing so much and amused glances from the bridge builder who obviously didn't think that he was good enough to be a ninja. He would show him!!! After an hour or two Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were all sweating like crazy and Naruto found himself grateful for all of Kyuubi's tor- err, training!

"**I told you it would be of use kid."**

"_Oh, well look who finally decided to show his face…um voice I mean…"_

Suddenly Naruto's chakra sensors picked up two ninja's hiding in the ground. Since nobody was doing anything he deduced that they were probably hiding behind some sort of genjutsu, so he ignored them and continued walking. At that moment something flew by Naruto's face and he heard Sakura scream as he felt Kakashi disappear.

"One down, three to go!" one of the unknown ninja's yelled happily as they started to corner the genins. They didn't expect for Naruto and Sasuke to jump forward. At that moment Kakashi appeared behind them and tied them up with no effort at all.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not dead!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto thought that was perfectly obvious but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he continued his act.

"Why didn't you help us? We could have died!"

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mind Kyuubi was having a startling revelation. **"Hmm…ninja's use nin-dogs, blind civilians use dogs to guide them, I'm a fox…Naruto can have a seeing-eye-fox!!!"** Amazed at his own _wonderfully high_intelligence Kyuubi rushed to tell Naruto, who was busily watching Kakashi grill the bridge builder about why there were ninjas attacking them.

"**Hey kid!" **Kyuubi yelled out excitedly, **"I had an idea!"**Naruto was shocked. He had never heard Kyuubi that excited.

"_What is it?" _he asked warily. Whatever this was it would probably not be good for him.

"**You can have a seeing-eye-fox!"**

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled out loud in surprise while everyone turned to stare at him. "…the heck did you think you were doing not telling us there were ninja after you…" he finished lamely. Luckily everyone thought it was just another one of Naruto's outbursts and ignored him

"_Kyuubi, don't say those kinds of things while I'm in public!" _he hissed at the fox angrily. He had almost been caught talking to himself. And if he was Kakashi would definitely know that it had something to do with Kyuubi that would lead to him having to tell them about the merge and his eyes.

"**You didn't think it was a good idea?"**Kyuubi was shocked. He had thought that it was a quite brilliant idea himself!

"_Where do you expect me to find a fox anyway?"_Naruto said, smartly ignoring the main question. He didn't feel like getting the fox pissed off again.

"**I'm a fox demon! Damnit! You can use me!" **this time is was Naruto's turn to be shocked.

"_You want me to use a huge nine-tailed fox as a seeing-eye-fox?" _Naruto asked not believing what he had heard.

"…**No! I want you to make a shadow clone, transform it into a fox and let me possess it!" **Kyuubi started muttering something under his breath and Naruto only heard a few words like stupid and can't believe.

"_I'll think about it" _Naruto said before leaving his mind. Kakashi had just barely finished yelling at Tazuna and they were deciding weather to continue on with the mission or not. "Of course we need to finish the mission! If there are any more ninja's I'll beat them" screamed Naruto.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed while hitting Naruto on the head before going on about how her Sasuke-kun would protect her. In the end they continued with the mission while Sasuke stated that "It would be weak to not continue with the mission". They continued on until Naruto heard a rustling noise in the trees. He whipped out a kunai and hit…a bunny!

"Naruto! You could have killed the poor rabbit!" Sakura yelled.

Suddenly Kakashi screamed "Get Down!" as a huge sword came flying over their heads. Naruto heard it hit a tree behind them and heard someone land on it. His chakra feelers jerked back as he realised that this man was much more powerful than him. Kakashi forced the others behind him before settling into a fighting stance. "Zabuza the demon of the mist." He calmly stated.

"Kakashi the copy ninja" the man replied in a slightly muffled voice which made Naruto believe that he had something covering his lower face.

"What?!?" Sasuke screamed in a un-Sasuke-like way. Naruto had never heard Sasuke scream before and it seamed like Sakura hadn't either because she gasped then said, or actually screamed,

"Sasuke is hot even when he screams!!!" Seriously Naruto had no idea as to why all the girls liked Sasuke, sure he had a tragic past, but what made him so special. So what he had "silken raven locks and jet black eyes" as his fan girls said. Lots of people had black hair and dark eyes. Pondering how idiotic most of the female population of Konoha was Naruto almost missed the start of the battle. Naruto could hear the sword being removed from the tree and Zabuza shouting out a mist jutsu before he felt the stickiness of thick fog on his skin. Zabuza must have created some sort of mist screen to block the others sight.

He could practically feel Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna start to tremble when the Nin released his power. Although he had felt worse from Kyuubi he forced his body to shake.

"Don't worry" said Kakashi in a serious tone, "I will protect you guys with my life" At those words Sasuke stopped shaking so Naruto decided that it would be safe for him to as well. Suddenly Zabuza appeared between Sasuke and Sakura who were guarding Tazuna. He swung his sword but before he could do anything the genins were shoved out of the way and Kakashi stabbed Zabuza with a kunai. Naruto heard something splash on the ground where Zabuza had been so he supposed that Zabuza had actually been a water-clone.

Reaching out his senses Naruto found two Zabuzas, one in front of Kakashi and one behind him. The first knocked Kakashi into the water and the second trapped him with a _water prison no jutsu._As the first ninja, the one that Naruto suspected was a clone, neared Sasuke and Sakura Naruto began to plan,

First he created a clone when nobody was looking and transformed himself into a kunai with the basic jutsu that Kyuubi had taught him. Then he had his clone shout out. "Hey you!" before throwing himself and two other kunai at Zabuza. The first and second kunais were aimed at Zabuzas side and he was aimed at Zabuzas feet. Zabuza stepped around the first kunais and jumped over Naruto. Before Zabuza could land on the water again Naruto transformed back into himself and threw a third kunai at Zabuza.

Zabuza was forced to either let the kunai hit his arm or release the prison that Naruto was in. Needless to say, he released the prison. Furious Zabuza began the hand signs for a complicated justu but Kakashi finished them first and knocked Zabuza out with a _water explosion no jutsu. _Suddenly, a nin appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Zabuza before disappearing.

"Was that a hunter-nin?" questioned Sakura. Naruto frowned, normally a hunter Nin would dispose of a missing nins body on sight. There was just no point in lugging around a dead body instead of just a head to prove the verity of the kill. It seemed that Kakashi noticed that too as he stressed the importance of getting to the bridge builders house as soon as possible. During all this everyone had forgotten Naruto's skill he had shown in the fight, and that was good for Naruto. He hoped that nobody would ever figure out he got training from Kyuubi and he would do whatever he could to keep it a secret.

**A/N: **Yes I am planning to make the Kyuubi a seeing-eye-fox if you were wondering. He will be able to speak and only have about one tail of power in that form so any trained ninja would be able to beat him. He and Naruto will still be able to communicate through their minds. Oh yes, Kyuubi _will _be able to see, it's only Naruto that cant! (I hope you like this idea as much as my friend did! XD)

Anyway, PLEASE REWIEW!!! ^_^


	8. Chapter 7: Training

Chapter 7: Training

The day after they had arrived at Tazuna's house and met Tsunami, his daughter and Inari, his grandson they began training. They left the house just after lunch to learn an exercise to control their chakra and therefore use their chakra more efficiently. Naruto had needed to learn that and water walking before being able to make a normal clone so he would have to pretend to learn it over again.

Surprisingly Sakura had been able to walk up the tree on her first try while Sasuke was struggling almost as much as Naruto had meaning that he had high chakra reserves as well.

"Well I'll leave you two to practice while Sakura and I go inside." Kakashi called lazily as he walked away, probably going to read another one of his porn books. Sakura followed him and soon Sasuke and Naruto were left all alone.

By dinner time Sasuke had been able to climb the tree while Naruto pretended that he was only three quarters of the way there. Just as he was about to climb the full way up in front of Sasuke the Kyuubi called out to him.

"**Kid stop!"**

Naruto ran up the tree and made it half way before "falling" off. Sasuke left seconds later and Naruto became irritated at Kyuubi. Now Sasuke would brag that he climbed the tree before Naruto.

"_Kyuubi, why the hell did you stop me?" _He cried angrily. Kyuubi had better have a good excuse for stopping him…

"**Because it is the perfect time to "find" a stray fox wandering around the forest!" **Kyuubi yelled. **"Did you forget about my plan?!?"**Naruto had not forgotten about the Kyuubi's plan. He was just wondering about what the Kyuubi would be getting out of it. After all, if he took over a clone he would only have the amount of power that Naruto gave the clone. **"Well?"**

"_Sorry Kyuu, I didn't forget about it, I was just thinking it over one more time."_ Naruto said truthfully before calling out "_demon_ _clone technique_". This particular jutsu was stronger than the shadow clone jutsu but it required demonic chakra. The demonic chakra made it so the justu only ended when the body died. He followed that up with another demonic jutsu, "_demon transformation technique"_while picturing a small red fox with white paws, tail and ears and orange-red eyes. He then placed Kyuubi's soul inside the body with one tail of his power while insuring that even if the clone died, Kyuubi would not.

By that time Naruto had barely been able to reach Tazuna's house because of chakra exhaustion. He could have used the Kyuubi's chakra but Kakashi would have been able to sense it. Muttering some very rude words Naruto found the mat that Tsunami had lent to him for a bed and fell asleep with Kyuubi by his side.

The next morning Naruto felt something warm and fluffy beside him. His mind still slow from sleep he grabbed the thing that he supposed to be a teddy bear.

"**Naruto…let go!"**Quickly Naruto let go of the fuzz ball that he now remembered was Kyuubi. He had a feeling that Kyuubi wasn't very happy with him. Quickly before Kyuubi had a chance to run away Naruto scooped him up in his arms and ran down to where everyone was having breakfast still in his clothes from yesterday. As Naruto walked in with a fox in his arms everyone turned to look at him in silence. Finally Sasuke broke the awkward pause.

"Naruto…what's with the fox?"

"Well…When I was out in the forest training I heard a noise and found this cute little fox standing over his parents' dead bodies, so I decided to take him home." said Naruto while trying not to laugh at the image of the great Kyuubi being a tiny fox kit. He looked in the general direction of everyone and continued. "His name is Copper."

"He's so cute!" squealed Sakura as she grabbed Ky-Copper from Naruto. It seemed that Copper didn't like that very much as the next moment Sakura was holding her bleeding nose and Copper was free. After Kakashi spent several minutes trying to get Sakura to calm down about the "evil fox that had ruined her perfect face", Kakashi took Sasuke and Naruto to the bridge to protect the bridge builder and left Sakura to protect Tsunami and Inari.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Copper made their way down to the bridge, Kakashi hung back to watch the fox. As much as he suspected that the fox had something to do with the Kyuubi he couldn't do anything about it. At least, he assured himself, that fox couldn't be the Kyuubi. The great demon lord would be too proud to stoop to that level…

Naruto sense that Kyuubi liked being semi-free. He could feel the little fox jumping around and sniffing everything in a un-Kyuubi like way. If Kyuubi was asked if he did any of that later in life he would probably deny everything and say that he had taken over Naruto and sealed Naruto in the fox or something like that. Demon lords did not smell flowers!

Arriving at the bridge, Naruto started to let out some more chakra sensors. **"Naruto stop! Kakashi has his sharingan uncovered!" **Naruto withdrew all of his lines leaving him basically defenceless. Sure he had his improved senses but he relied on his sensors to figure out what was going on around him. An hour later Naruto began to feel the dampness of mist cover his skin.

"Sasuke! Naruto! They're here!" Kakashi called out as Tazuna sent his workers home. Suddenly Naruto felt many footsteps. Taking his changes he released several of his feelers, hoping that the mist would somewhat hide them from Kakashi's eyes. He felt at least ten Zabuza clones surround them before Sasuke took them out with one foul swoop.

"Interesting…" the real Zabuza said, turning to the person beside him. "Would you like to try fighting him, Haku?" The boy had the same chakra signature as the hunter-nin that had "killed" Zabuza. It seemed that Naruto's guess had been right. He was glad that he didn't automatically believe anyone anymore or else he might have fallen into Haku's trap.

"Very well" said Haku in a soft voice before turning to face Sasuke who was already running towards him. Haku blocked all of Sasuke's strikes with ease before surrounding him with ice mirrors.

"Naruto! Guard Tazuna and don't move from that spot!" yelled out Kakashi before he headed towards Zabuza.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter. I had to go to my guitar lessons today and by the time I got home I was too lazy to write anything else. Yes I used the name Copper for Kyuubi!

**DX!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!XD**


	9. Chapter 8 The Battle

**A/N:** Anyway… This chapter is really crappy! (I didn't have enough time to write a good one…) The reason that I haven't updated for a while is because my computer got a virus the other day and it took the whole weekend to fix! Oh computer how I missed you! *hugs computer* ^_^;

This chapter is for **ToothAndClaw **who reminded me that blind animals (or people) can not run in forests andfor the great idea of making Naruto able to see in his fox form. I'm going to add that into the story in the next few chapters! XD

Chapter 8: The Battle

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza was quite even. For every clone that Kakashi summoned, Zabuza summoned one two. Every stroke of Zabuza's sword was blocked with one of Kakashi's kunai. The fight between Haku and Sasuke was completely one sided. Even without eyes Naruto could tell that Sasuke was being beaten into the ground. There was no way that he could win and Naruto couldn't help him because he had to protect Tazuna. He would have sent Kyuubi to help his team mate but then Kakashi would notice that Copper was actually Kyuu! There was no helping it. If Sasuke didn't get the fight back on track in a few seconds Naruto would have to intervene.

Naruto grew tenser as each millisecond passed. Just when Sasuke had been struck with ten more needles and Naruto was about to join the battle he felt Sasuke's charka become slightly stronger. Maybe even strong enough for Sasuke to win. Then Kyuu began growling through their mind link.

"_Kyuu, what's wrong?"_What could be making Kyuubi angry right now Naruto wondered?

"**That brat's eyes remind me of the human that summoned me to Konoha." **

"_I thought you didn't care about killing all of those people?"_

"**I didn't mind the killing part. The part I'm angry about was that a pitiful human controlled me!" **It seemed that Kyuubi wasn't in the mood to talk to Naruto anymore, but with the information that the Kyuubi gave him, Naruto began to think. There was only one Uchiha that Naruto had heard of who would have been powerful enough to beat the Kyuubi and that would have been Uchiha Madara. But he had died long before Naruto was born.

At that moment Kakashi was plunging a chidori towards Zabuza who was trapped between Kakashi's nin-dogs. He struggled, but could not get through. Suddenly Kyuu's voice rang through his head.

"**Kit, that hunter-nin person is going to block the chidori."**Naruto didn't know why but in those next few seconds he used his charka feelers to find where Haku was running to and jumped in front of him just as Kakashi's hand plunged forward. To say it had been the most painful thing that he had ever felt would be a lie but it still hurt like a bitch! That was the last thing he thought before he sunk into unconsciousness.

Everyone had stopped moving as they noticed Kakashi's arm sticking out of Naruto's chest. Kakashi had just been able to pull back in order to change the fatal blow to a life threatening one. Paying no attention to the missing Nin behind him, Kakashi laid his now bleeding student on the ground.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" an extremely annoying voice rang through the mist that had been created during the fight. Suddenly a short ugly man in a suit came into the open followed by over one hundred men. "It seems that the demon of the mist could only kill one little boy." That statement seemed to make Zabuza angry. In blind rage he ran through the crowd of people, slaughtering them all easily even without much charka. Soon the one short man was all that was left.

"Please don-" was all he got out before his head was separated from his neck by Zabuza. As soon as he had finished that Zabuza walked up to Kakashi and handed him a package of bandages that he had kept in a hidden pocket. He was content to not attack Kakashi and it seemed that Kakashi would ignore him for the time being to help save Naruto. By the time Kakashi had finished rapping the already blood red bandages, Sasuke and Tazuna had made it over to the others.

"Zabuza take Naruto's head" Kakashi yelled, taking charge "Sasuke and Haku hold his back up" If either Haku or Zabuza had been surprised by Kakashi's order they didn't show it. It seemed that they were content to help the one that had saved both of their lives. Sasuke on the other hand didn't look to happy to be working with the enemy, but he didn't say anything about it. Tazuna just seemed to be scared at being that close to a ninja like Zabuza.

When they arrived at Tazuna's house Sakura and Tsunami screamed in surprise-Tsunami at the half dead Naruto and Sakura at the missing Nin.

"Why is he here!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs while pointing at Zabuza. Everybody in the room winced; the only ones who were able to cover their ears were Tsunami and Inari. Ignoring Sakura they rushed by and put Naruto on a nearby couch.

Quickly with hands almost as skilled as a medic Nin, Kakashi removed all of Naruto's bandages without irritating the wound. He noted that it was almost half healed already! If he just put more bandages on, the wound would be healed completely in just over an hour. Heck, Naruto would probably be up in thirty minutes. Did the Kyuubi do this? As Kakashi started wrapping the wound up again Zabuza stopped him.

"Don't you know any medical jutsu, because if you don't Haku would be glad to help."

"It would seem that Naruto doesn't need any help healing." Kakashi said in a low voice. The other genin did not need to know how badly Naruto had been hurt. That would bring up questions that Kakashi could not answer.

"What do you mean?" Haku's quiet voice interrupted before Zabuza could start screaming again.

"Look for yourself" Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto's form. Zabuza and Haku moved closer to the hurt ninja and gasped. The wound was indeed healing fast. In fact it was healing so fast that they could see the layers skin repairing themselves.

"What is he?" Zabuza whispered harshly to Kakashi, realising that he didn't want the two genin who were now in the other room to know about Naruto's fast healing. Kakashi knew that he would not be able to answer their questions and was saved from answering by Naruto's waking up almost fifteen minutes earlier than he had predicted.

As Naruto began to sit up a small red blur ran through the room and stopped on Naruto's lap.

"Hey Copper." Naruto said in a quiet voice. He could practically feel three sets of eyes staring at him. They probably wanted to know why he healed so fast but he couldn't tell them that so he pretended to be oblivious of the situation.

"What happened?" he said in a happy voice?

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Hiding

**A/N:**Sorry for how long it took to update, I was being lazy! Alright! Now to answer some questions! Yay! So...here goes!

**AspergianStoryteller-**Alright, I do not have anything against shounen-ai, I just don't feel like writing it... I don't even know if I will even get around to adding a pairing to the story... So, yeah... the pairings that you suggested won't work, but thanks anyway! Also, yes Naruto's team will be learning about his blindness. Quite soon actually. And your last questions...Naruto doesn't read. He was taught all the jutsu's he knows by the Kyuubi, but i suppose that he could read in his fox form if he wanted to... The man that stabbed out Naruto's eyes... I never thought about it...but I suppose he would have just bragged about killing Naruto to his friends and not told the Hokage, as he would have been killed... I might just add him into the story later on...

**--------Anyways... If you guys have any questions or ideas please send them to me!!!--------**

**I don't own Naruto!!!  
**(Oops! I forgot to add that in the last few chapters... Is it really that important???)

Chapter 9: Hiding

It had been some days since Naruto and his team had come back from the wave. Haku and Zabuza had left immediately after they had found out that Naruto was in no danger of dieing. After all, they were missing Nins and they would be hunted down if they stayed in one place for too long. Naruto truly wished that he had gotten a chance to get to know them better, but there was no use crying over spilled milk.

It was mid afternoon and quite hot out. Most people were lazing around, relaxing and drinking lemonade. Naruto was doing something quite different. He was hiding from his team mates. He should have known that sooner or later he would have had to do something that included writing, but he didn't realize that it would be so soon. He was crouched in his fox form hiding in a large smelly garbage dumpster. The smell of old rotten food overpowered everything else.

As a fox Naruto somehow regained his eyesight. He enjoyed being able to see things, but sadly he would never be able to see in his human form again. He supposed his being able to see probably had something to do with Kyuubi but he had never felt the need to ask as the fox wouldn't have given him an answer, not a real one anyways.

So here Naruto was, sitting in a pile of garbage scanning the area for any sign of movement. Why you might ask. Well it was simply because the Hokage had turned finding Naruto into an actual mission for most of the genin teams and Kyuubi had left him some time ago _"Damn fox"_. He guessed that the pay must have been pretty high because there were numerous teams out to find him. That or they thought that he was so stupid and weak that they could catch him easily.

Naruto sighed, which must have sounded pretty strange for a fox, and that would be one of the biggest mistakes that he had ever made because just then a team of genins and a dog had been walking by. The team consisted of a small girl with short purple hair and light eyes with no pupil, a boy who was wearing sunglasses and a large coat even though it was hot enough to fry an egg on the road, a boy that had strange triangular markings under his eyes, and a small brown and white dog. He immediately recognised them as Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Kiba's dog, Akamaru.

Akamaru had heard the sigh and had stopped walking. He began to sniff the air, searching for the source of the sound. As soon as he found the scent he was curious. What kind of fox was able to enter Konoha without being caught? Yes foxes were sly, but not _that_sly! He was so curious that he left his master without telling him where he was going. By the time that the three ninjas had noticed that Akamaru was no longer following them it was too late and he was already bounding over to Naruto's hiding spot.

"Akamaru! Where are you going?" Kiba yelled out quite loudly. Naruto covered his ears; even he wasn't that loud when he was pretending to be a happy idiot! As Akamaru neared the dumpster Naruto tensed. He waited until the small dog placed his paws on his hiding spot before leaping out and bolting down Konoha's streets with Akamaru quick at his heels.

Akamaru was having the time of his life chasing the small fox that had intruded into his master's home. If there was one thing that he enjoyed the most it would be hunting and as he ran through the streets that he knew so well, the air making his ears flap wildly, he became so intent on the chase that he forgot all about the mission that he was on and couldn't hear his master's frantic calling behind him.

Kiba was upset. He and his friends had been on a mission to catch Naruto, one of the kids he had been in the Academy with. Naruto was strange, he had arrived only one year before graduation and smelled strongly of the forest and foxes. But enough about that loud mouth. He was upset because while they had been walking down a street with a garbage dumpster in it, Akamaru had stopped following him. Instead the little dog had started trying to climb a garbage dumpster that had been the hiding place of a small fox. The little red animal had raced away like a bat out of hell and Akamaru had followed right behind it, ignoring all of Kiba's calls for him to stop. He, Hinata and Shino had been forced to follow behind the two animals as fast as they could.

Naruto had been trying to lose the annoying canine that had been following him for what had felt like hours. He was running around the village as fast as his little white paws could carry him as his heart beat frantically. Sweat was pouring off of him because of the heat and he knew that he had to find another hiding place soon, before the three ninja following the dog caught up to him. He wasn't that worried about beating the dog but fighting three genin while in his fox form would be impossible.

His eyes darted around as he leaped over benches and skirted around people walking down the streets. Even after he had jumped into a small pond, which was rather refreshing, he had found the menace had followed him. There had to be some way to escape! Maybe he could pretend to be a cute innocent fox and hope one of the ninja's following him would save him…

Naruto leaped over a small potted plant and preformed a rather stunning flip, if he said so himself, and began running the other way right towards the only female of the group of three genins. He pushed himself as fast as he could go and leaped into the female's arms. He looked around, as if crazed, searching for the little dog. Once he realized that he was safe he felt his exhaustion catch up with him. He was so tired and Hinata's arms were so comfortable that he fell asleep within seconds.

Hinata had been following Kiba and Shino as they raced to catch Akamaru before any harm could befall the poor little. Honestly, sometimes the Akamaru was more trouble than he was worth! As she and her team mates turned a corner, after almost running into an old lady, she found the fox racing straight towards her. Startled she watched as the fox leaped through the air right into her arms. The fox was glancing around wildly as if it expected the brown and white dog to attack any moment. After several seconds of having a panic attack the fox slumped over in a dead faint. Kiba and Shino walked over to her as Akamaru jumped up at her, trying to catch the fox, though one glare from Kiba made him stop.

"I believe we should take the fox to the Hokage to make sure that no more harm should befall it." Shino said in an as emotionless voice as always. "The people of this village are not kind to any foxes." Kiba and Hinata readily agreed not knowing what else to do so they headed towards the Hokage's office.

As they entered the tower they received an evil glare from the secretary. Well, not so much them as the fox that they were carrying. Hinata didn't understand how people could be so rude, Shino was still emotionless and Kiba was glaring angrily at the lady while Akamaru continued to try and catch the unconscious fox. As they entered the office the Hokage let out a gasp.

"Where did you find that fox?" his voice was quite intimidating, especially to young genins such as the three standing before him, but he had no choice but to be intimidating because there before him in one of his ninja's arms, lay a fox with way too much chakra to be an animal even while asleep. This fox had something to do with Kyuubi, he was sure of it. And if it had something to do with Kyuubi the village might be in grave danger.

"U-um well," Kiba stuttered uncharacteristically sounding more like Hinata. "It w-was hiding in a d-dumpster and-and Akamaru started chasing it." The Hokage frowned. The fox had enough power to take down the dog, why would it run away…unless it was hiding something.

Just then one of the fox's ears started to twitch, then it opened one of its large purple eyes. The color of those eyes was startling. Yes the Hyuuga's had purple eyes, but they were more of a lilac color. The fox's eyes were such a shocking shade of violet that they seemed to be made out of gems. Those eyes roamed the room. As every second passed they grew wider and wider. Everyone waited to see what would happen and then the fox…sneezed. Not really what the Hokage was expecting.

"_Kyuu, where are you? I need help NOW!" _Naruto was frantic. He had not expected to wake up with the Hokage staring at him. He had passed his extreme nervousness off with a sneeze, but he was not quite sure if the old man believed it. If Kyuubi didn't help him soon he would be in some deep shit. Hell, he was already in deep shit!

"_Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chan!!!!"_

*****REVIEW***  
**(It will help me not be lazy so I can write faster!!! ^_^)


	11. Chapter 10: I don't know what to call it

**A/N:** Sory for the short chapter but I was working on my other stories! ^_^ I don't own Naruto!!!

**!!!REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 10:

**::Don't call me that brat!:: **Kyuubi didn't sound quite as angry as Naruto had expected, he actually sounded a bit amused! The damn fox, being amused while Naruto was in danger of revealing his secret! He couldn't get away with this!

_::What the hell Kyuubi! Help me out here!::_

**::What am I supposed to do? Just walk in there and take you out? I'm a freaking**_** fox**_** if you haven't noticed!:: **At that point Naruto started planning…

Meanwhile the Hokage was sitting in his office trying to figure out what the fox was while Shino, Hinata, and Kiba stood, wondering what they were going to do with the fox that they had found and why the Hokage was so angry. Hinata looked down at the little fox that was the source of the problem. He had beautiful red fur and his feet, ears and tail were all tipped with white. His strangely amethyst eyes gleamed with what she thought was mischief, but how would he be getting up to mischief here of all places. Hinata decided that the look was probably more fear of the brown and white dog that was still trying to attack the fox.

Suddenly the door slammed open and there stood Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke followed by a slightly plump woman wearing quite fancy clothes. She had a necklace and earrings that looked to be made of expensive gemstones and her hair was so black and well taken care of that you could probably see your reflection in it. Her nose was stuck up in the air giving her a snobbish look. The lady looked around the room, looking unimpressed at the decorations until she saw the little fox that was still in Hinata's arms. Her eyes widened before she started crying.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much my dear! I don't know what I would do if my poor little buttercup was killed!"

Hinata and the rest of the ninja's in the room were quite surprised when the woman lifted her head showing an almost maniacal grin before grabbing the fox and disappearing with a poof. Everyone was quiet for a second.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kiba screamed expressing everyone's thoughts exactly.

Meanwhile in the streets of Konoha, two foxes were running side by side, laughing at the ninjas' stupidness. Their wide grins and gleaming eyes scared away any of the civilians who had been planning to attack the two. For all they knew, one of the foxes could be the Kyuubi reborn! Little did they know how close they were to the truth.

"**Well kid,"** Kyuubi said as soon as they were out of earshot of anybody who could be watching them. **"You really blew that one."**

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled or rather yipped angrily at Kyuubi's comment. "I didn't see you helping any _Kyuu-chan_" Kyuubi growled at the comment but decided that he might be better off just ignoring that comment, seeing he was the older and more mature of the two…

"**So **_**brat**_** where are we going? We obviously can't stay here now." **Kyuubi asked while walking down the village streets that lead to the gate. He knew that if they stayed that Naruto would no longer be able to hide his weakness, and he knew that Naruto knew this as well. Naruto sighed and stopped walking, turning to face Kyuubi.

"I know that we can't stay here, but where else can we go? If what you said was right, the Akatsuki will be after us soon and if we go rogue, Konoha will be too!" By the time Naruto had finished his sentence he had started to scream in frustration. "There are only so many places a blind ninja can go!" Kyuubi watched Naruto scream for a bit before voicing his opinion.

"**There are many people who would be willing to hire a missing nin as a bodyguard and there are some villages that accept missing nin. You should train until you can overcome your weakness and then become a bodyguard or join one of those villages." **Naruto thought for a few seconds, Kyuubi's plan didn't seem too bad. He would leave Konoha and become a missing nin. If anyone came looking for him he could just transform into a fox. After he became more skilled he would become a bodyguard like Kyuubi had said, or he might return to Konoha. But that would be years down the road and he didn't need to think about that yet. So that night Naruto left a letter for the Hokage telling him that he would be leaving the village to become a missing nin. The writing in the letter was somewhat shaky because he had to write with his mouth, but he had no doubt that the Hokage would be able to read it.

Naruto scratched a line in his forehead protector and set out on his journey. As of today Naruto Uzumaki would be no more. Instead Sora Kitsune would be taking his place in the ninja world. He would spread that name all over the villages until he was accepted as the strongest ninja in the world. He didn't need to become Hokage. He would be better! Naruto was out of the village and walking down the path that led away from the village with Kyuubi following him when he had the urge to turn back into his human form so he did just that. Several steps later he fell flat on his face. He might want to stop thinking so big until he was able to walk without tripping over stones…


	12. Up For Adoption

Sorry to anyone who likes this fic but I just got bored of it. I am putting this fic up for adoption so if you want to try writing it just tell me in a review or a PM

Silverayven


	13. Adopted!

Important note!!!!

Vampgal26 just told me that they will adopt the story!


End file.
